Till Death Do Us Part
by normalcyisoverated
Summary: Blaine acuses Kurt of cheating on him.  But would Kurt really do that after proposing? Light T, ONESHOT


**A/N: Dear, dear readers: I hope you know that I love you all...really I do. But I would love you more if you reviewed:D Thank you to everyone who added_ Distance_ to their favs list and to everyone who alerted _Our Forever Hasn't Ended Yet_ (the next chapter should be posted within the next few days). Thanks for all of the support!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee! Quit reminding me! **

"Why, Blaine!"

"Why? You know why I'm angry!" Blaine screamed at his fiancé. That's all they ever did anymore, screamed until their voices were hoarse.

"God, Blaine, you're so stupid! All I want to know is why you don't believe me! I didn't cheat on you!" Kurt waved his hands wildly, created huge wide spread gestures. He was tired of the accusations.

"Really? Because that's what it looks like, Kurt! You sneaking out of the house late at night, always planning something with your 'girlfriends.' I'm done with the lying!"

Kurt wanted to punch something. Hard. "I'm not lying!"

"Then explain to me this: where are you going every night Kurt? Care to explain that tidbit of information with your _fiancé_?" Kurt suddenly got quiet, staring a hole into the carpet. "If you aren't lying, then tell me where you're going." Blaine's tone was whispered but firm.

"I-I can't tell you," Kurt mumbled. "I can't." He was crying silently, letting his guard down, and breaking his walls.

Blaine only glared at him with fire in his eyes and hate in his heart. "I can't believe you. I can't believe I let myself into this." Blaine reached for the ring on his left hand and practically ripped it off of his finger. He threw it at Kurt's chest, letting Kurt grovel for it once it hit the ground. "I'm not doing this anymore."

Kurt stared at him, "Blaine, this is a big misunderstanding." _He can't leave, he just can't. _But Blaine had already stomped to their bedroom, shoving clothes into a duffel bag. "What…what are you doing?"

"Leaving, Kurt! What does it look like I'm doing!" He moved to his dresser, collecting his watch and other possessions, but when he got to the framed picture of him and Kurt, he shoved it over cracking the glass.

Kurt had started to sob by then, trying to come up with a way to keep Blaine from leaving. "Blaine, I'll explain! Please just let me tell you why I'm not cheating!"

"You got your chance, Kurt."

"Blaine, please-" Kurt grabbed Blaine's arm, pulling him back towards the living room.

Blaine gave Kurt an icy glare, his hazel eyes darkening with anger, and crossed his arms. "Go ahead, change my mind Kurt. Make me feel like I haven't been rejected by the one thing that I loved, and that I thought loved me back."

Kurt was laden with guilt by then, and realized that it was only fair to give his fiancé the answers he deserved. He locked his eyes with his fiancés and said, "I haven't been at home as much because…because I…" He trailed off, rubbing the silver engagement ring between his fingers. "I didn't want you to know that I got another job. The late shift at the twenty-four hour coffee place down the street."

Blaine rolled his eyes with disbelief. "Why should I believe that you got another job and took the late shift? We haven't been low on funds in years, Kurt! Years!"

"I took the job because I couldn't afford- I, um, couldn't afford…"

"What couldn't you afford, Kurt? Another stupid, silk scarf, a leather bag that you don't need? What a great excuse, Kurt!"

"It was different this time! It was for you!" Kurt yelled.

"What was for me? The way you cheated and rubbed it in my face? The way you threw me aside for another man?"

"God, Blaine, no! I'm taking the late shift to pay off your engagement ring I bought for you!" Blaine froze, his body going numb. His face was blank and his mouth agape. "I didn't want to tell you because then you would feel guilty that I bought you something so expensive! I literally took this job so I could give you the proposal you deserved, and if you don't believe me then go down to the coffee shop and ask the manager who works every night from eleven until five! I took this job because I love you so god damn much, Blaine, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you!" Kurt was weeping by then, hot, heavy tears rolling down the planes of his face. "Please believe me, Blaine…"

Blaine dropped his duffel bag on the floor, letting the sound echo through the floorboards, and he took three precarious steps towards Kurt. When he became within breathing distance of him, he reached for Kurt's face, running his knuckles against the steadily falling tears. "You and your stupid, stupid pride," he mumbled. "It gets you caught up in your idiot fiancés fear that one day the love of his life is going to find someone better."

Kurt chuckled, nuzzling his nose against Blaine's. "I shouldn't have kept the job from you."

"I shouldn't have assumed that you were cheating."

"I guess that we were both pretty stupid then, huh?" Blaine sighed.

"I guess we were." Their lips met, hands wrapped tightly around shoulders and waists, as they melted into the kiss. When they broke away from each other, Kurt pulled Blaine's hand in his slipping the silver band on to his fourth finger. They both smiled lightly and read the engraving scratched into the silver: _Till death do us part… _


End file.
